


Welcome Home

by Interverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Sorry Canon Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: Error might have handled something in a very,veryunwise way, but he knows what he wants, so the only option is to make that as clear as he can.Ink forgives him. And then some.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two things I wrote for an art trade [they drew, I wrote] with a buddy of mine who is choosing to stay anonymous, and I had quite a fun time writing it.
> 
> I don't _technically_ ship these two wonderful idiots, but I've always had a soft spot for the pairing.
> 
> Hope I did alright- I've written for Ink only a bit and actually never for Error.

Really, it was unsafe at that point with how easy it was for Ink to miss things. How was someone able to break into his house and get all the way to his bedroom door without him realizing it? Then again, why in the hell had they _knocked_ , if their goal was to rob him or dust him or something? Ink grabbed his paintbrush, ready to whack someone across the head, but dropped it and nearly fell to the ground once he saw who it was. Turns out, this 'intruder' was able to escape detection because they had a key. Ink felt a weakness sweep over him, and had to hunch over, gripping onto his own knees for support. He gulped in a breath, but it didn't help, because a second wave of emotions hit him and he was coughing, thick black ink splattering onto the ground and tasting much more bitter than it usually did. Excitement was apparently not always a positive feeling.

 

Once he had made quite the impressive stain in the carpet and managed to correct his posture, Ink’s first response was to submit to his relief and crumble into a heap on the floor, but this was quickly overwritten by a confusing swarm of emotions that had tears streaming down his face and anger flaring in his Soul. Should he slap him? Hug him? After a swift second of interrupted deliberation, neither of these seemed appealing, because he jerked away when Error reached for his shoulder, the prospect of the touch displeasing for some reason.

 

“Ink-”

 

“No!” the smaller skeleton hissed, clumsily reaching up with a hand to swipe at his tears. “You can’t just- you can’t- ugh!”

 

It wasn’t uncommon that Error got overwhelmed in their relationship or with the world in general and needed a break, usually going to hide out in an Outer universe to let the stars above calm his anxieties for a few days, but this time had been different. Nearly a week had passed since Error had left, and Ink would have been concerned in any case that he needed so much alone time, but the fact that his boyfriend had left his phone behind in their house this time and drowned Ink in his own speculations that the monster he loved was either done with him or dead was the real problem with the situation.

 

Error tried to reach for him again, but Ink only stepped farther back. “I- you could’ve been _dead_! How was I supposed know someone didn’t dust you while you were out for a stroll or you decided you didn’t care about me anymore and skipped town without saying jack shit to me!”

 

“I-Ink-” Error stammered, shrinking back into himself. “I… n-nobody dusted me… and I still care about you…”

 

Now it was Ink’s turn to reach for the other skeleton, stepping up to him and grabbing him by the scarf, tilting his head down so their eyes met. “Do you?” Ink asked softly, not sure if his eyelights were shimmering with sadness or anger. Probably both.

 

Error was crying now too, lemon yellow tears gathering at the rims of his sockets. “ _Yes_ -” he said, voice cracking and then glitching. He raised his hands and hesitantly pressed the palms of them to Ink’s cheeks, but he didn’t flinch away.

 

Ink knew that his anger was gone at that point, the tears still seeping from his sockets stemming only from his hurt. “Then why did you have to leave for so long without me knowing?”

 

Error gently ran his thumbs over the soft bones of Ink’s cheeks, averting his mismatched eyelights for a moment before meeting the other monster’s gaze again with a breath. “Because I… because I needed time to think.”

 

“About what?” Ink stressed, voice practically a whimper.

 

“You.”

 

“W-What?”

 

“Listen, Ink,” Error said lowly, his tears finally spilling over and landing on his own fingers as he continued to hold his lover’s face. “I suck at a lot of things, and a lot of things suck a lot because of me, so I wanted to make sure that I wasn’t fucking up again.”

 

“With what, Error?” Ink’s throat was only getting tighter with each passing moment, and the tender touches to his face were doing him no good.

 

“With you!” the skeleton hissed in response, a fresh wave of tears streaming down along the permanent teartracks that already marked his cheeks. Error took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing. “Look, you’re my boyfriend or whatever, and we live in the same house, and we’ve gotten just about as intimate as we can, but it’s never _meant_ anything to me. All I know is that I don’t feel like shit when you’re around, so I’ve done my best to _keep_ you around, but I didn’t know what that meant.”

 

Ink’s eyelights clouded over with confusion. “What do you-”

 

“But I know now,” Error cut him off, eyelights aflame with so much passion it nearly knocked Ink off his feet. “It means I _love_ you, Ink. It means that you matter so much more than anything else in my life and that I want to stay with you, forever.”

 

Ink opened his mouth, and then closed it. Silence was the only thing they shared for several agonizingly long seconds, but as soon as he was able to gather himself, Ink was yanking Error down by his scarf and crushing their faces together in a kiss. The force of it was so great that they both lost their balance, but Ink’s back hit the wall a moment later and Error pressed up against him, not wasting a single second before lapping at Ink’s teeth in a desperate plea for entrance. He received it, and Ink whined at the taste of his companion’s magic when one of his three tongues flicked into his mouth to stroke along his own while the other two entered more slowly to massage the insides of his cheeks.

 

Ink managed to loosen Error’s scarf enough to have it fall to the ground, then shot his hands downwards to grip onto his boyfriend’s iliac crests. Error broke away from his mouth and moved down to his neck, latching on and sucking at the vertebrae while his hands roamed around Ink’s ribcage, searching for a spot that would earn him any noise. The action wasn’t required; Ink was already whining pitifully and squirming in anything but protest just from the closeness alone.

 

Error moved away from his neck just enough to speak, but the noise still sent ticklish tingles pulsing down Ink’s spine. “I’m sorry. I know I was an idiot, I should have at least told you before I left-”

 

“I forgive you,” Ink gasped, erratically bucking his hips forward until he managed to have his pubis graze Error’s, hissing at the sharp sensation. “And I love you too,” he added, voice faltering and face warming when his magic betrayed him and seeped out of his bones where it gathered and throbbed with need at his pubis. “ _So much_ -”

 

Error growled, reaching down and pressing the palm of his hand up against the unformed magic in Ink’s pants. “Good. Because I’m not about to give you any personal space.”

 

Ink whimpered, his magic quickly forming, stiffening, and giving a violent twitch into Error’s hand. The larger skeleton didn’t even bother to unbutton Ink’s pants before gripping onto his cock, squeezing it and grinding his palm against the head all while the glow seeping from his clothing was growing brighter and brighter. Ink gasped and pushed back against Error’s hand, unsatisfied with the meager touches. “H-Hurry up-” he panted, not even bothering to hide his stare when a shape pressed up against the hem of Error’s pants. “I need you-”

 

“Me too,” Error breathed, fumbling with the button and then zipper of Ink’s shorts before he was able to shove them down and off of his pelvis.

 

Ink eagerly kicked them away from his ankles and across the room, the prismatic blush covering his cheekbones and nasal ridge brightening when his magic was in full view. Error next pulled his pants down just enough to let his own cock bob free, already glistening with precum at the tip, but no further. Ink wasn’t going to complain, he knew that his counterpart was insecure, and he was determined to have both of them not feel a single shred of any sort of negative emotion from now until their bodies had given up on them and rendered them unable to please each other any further. Error pressed their bodies and consequently their magic together, wrapping one of his hands around their lengths and pulling a desperate groan from Ink’s throat.

 

Error’s hand was soon slick with the amount of precum Ink was drooling, and he hissed out a curse in response, firmly running his thumb over the sensitive slit at the tip of Ink’s magic. He yelped, cock twitching in some strange mix of protest at the teasing and gratitude at the stinging stimulation. As soon as he was able to focus enough to make it happen, Ink forced his magic into action, forming the rest of his body and whining pitifully, flicking his eyelights up to Error’s. “Please…”

 

Error only nodded in response, breath hitching. He reached down with his free hand and gripped onto one of Ink’s conjured thighs, hiking his leg up and hooking it onto the adjacent one of his iliac crests. He let go of their magic with the other, bringing it down to Ink’s other leg and waiting for a nod of approval before pulling upwards in time with a little hop from the smaller skeleton. Ink panted and slung his hands over Error’s shoulders once both of his legs were successfully wrapped around the other skeleton’s waist, choking on his own breaths and whimpers. “Inside, now-”

 

Error brought his soiled hand up to his face and licked Ink’s precum off of his fingers, slickening the bones further in the process and earning an even brighter flush from the monster. He then reached around underneath Ink’s body and pressed his fingertips up against his entrance, spreading his saliva over the magic before hoisting him up a bit further in order to position himself. Ink was gone as soon as his partner’s magic was prodding and then parting his, groaning desperately and letting his head fall forward onto Error’s shoulder, tightening around his length once he was hilted. Error mewled, and Ink knew he was probably hating himself for the noise, but it only made his body buzz even more hotly with arousal and his Soul ache even more deeply with love for the monster he was with.

 

One of Error’s hands found its way between their bodies and closed around Ink’s cock, giving the magic a single slow stroke as he began to pull out. Ink tightened his grip around the other skeleton to steady himself, pressing his face more forcefully against Error and sucking in a sharp breath that turned to a moan when he exhaled. Error paused, probably to make sure that he was okay, but with a pitiful whine from Ink, pushed back into him and wasted no time before setting his pace, slow but firm, stroking the smaller skeleton in time with his thrusts.

 

Ink trembled, the combination of Error inside of him and the remaining relief inside of his Soul that this amazing monster was not only safe and back home where he belonged, but wanted to stay with him and _loved_ him- it was too much, but not enough all the same. “E-Error, god, please-” he panted, face tingling with the heat of his blush.

 

The other skeleton seemed to get the message, slipping further from Ink’s magic with the next of his thrusts and pushing back in much more swiftly than he had been before. He didn’t let up, and Ink wheezed out another moan, squeezing Error’s middle more tightly with his legs and digging his fingertips into his spine. He knew Error was embarrassed about it, so it meant more than it should when a low groan slipped out from between the monster’s teeth. Ink was soon to follow, whining and then choking on a sharp intake of breath when Error stopped his hand at the tip of his cock and mercilessly rubbed against it with his thumb. Ink’s entire body gave a little jerk, and all too soon, he was rushed into his climax, voice catching in the magic of his throat and rendering him silent as he trembled in the other monster’s arms.

 

“Agh- fuck-!” Error hissed, burying himself as deeply as he could in Ink’s spasming magic and reaching to catch the first shot of his cum, of which there were many.

 

Ink gasped for breath, trying to regain himself, and as much as he would have loved to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm, this wasn’t about him- not fully, anyway. He weakly lifted his head from Error’s shoulder and looked into his unfocused eyelights, claiming his mouth in a brief kiss before pulling back and speaking through the thickness of his voice. “Here, u-um…”

 

Ink forcefully collapsed the magic of his cock back against his pelvis, emptying Error’s hand, then guided it through its re-manifestation. “C-Can you… a-ah… I don’t want you to have to slow down…”

 

“Al… alright…” Error breathed weakly, slowly pulling out of Ink’s magic and parting his labia with two of his fingers.

 

He pressed a couple of of his phalanges up against Ink’s new entrance, finding that the previous rigidity of his magic had been effectively translated into moisture. Not really having any other viable options short of using their clothes as a towel, Error raised his hand to his mouth and licked Ink’s ectoplasm from them, sighing and shivering at the taste as he ran his tongues along his bones. Ink squirmed in his impatience, but gave a relieved sigh and shiver when he felt the head of Error’s cock press between his folds.

 

Ink gasped when Error gripped his magic and dragged it upward until it brushed against his clit, the sensitive nub of magic giving a little twitch at the touch. Error rubbed against him for a few more seconds before his patience seemingly crumbled away and he aligned himself with Ink’s magic. He gave his nod of approval, then choked out a moan when he was filled in one swift motion, Error’s cock twitching within him and prodding the back of his magic, sending a little tremor throughout his entire body.

 

The sound must have been enough, because Error resumed his previous pace with no hesitation, even speeding up his movements further after a few seconds with a rough groan. Ink yelped out a noise somewhere between a moan and a cough, feeling himself pressed back into the wall with every one of Error’s thrusts and able to hear the wet, lewd noises emanating from where their magic met.

 

Error slipped one of his arms behind Ink’s spine, holding him steady, then reached down with the other and pressed two fingers into his clit. Ink yelped, clenching around Error’s cock and then groaning, allowing his eyelights to roll back in his head when the added tightness heightened the feeling of his lover’s cock scraping along his walls. The feeling remained, because Error was diligent as he always was, swiftly swiping his fingertips across the swollen bundle of magic that was Ink’s clit and giving it a gentle pinch whenever he saw fit.

 

He could feel himself coming undone again, joints loosening and his eyesockets drooping. He weakly whined in protest when Error slowed down, but screamed when the skeleton shifted, positioning himself differently, then started moving again, faster than before. With the new angle, each thrust sent Error’s cockhead roughly dragging to an almost painful extent along a sensitive spot within Ink’s insides, but the intensity of the feeling was only amplified when the larger skeleton added another finger and ground them down into Ink’s clit, compressing it so hard that it received pressure on the other end from his pubis.

 

Ink had lost his voice, so all he could do was nod breathlessly and desperately when Error spoke. “Oh, f-fuck! I-Ink, I’m-!”

 

Error’s words cut off with a hiss, and he hilted himself for a final time so violently that Ink’s spine popped when it was slammed against the wall, but he didn’t care. With the first strand of Error’s cum flooding his insides with its warmth, Ink found his voice, sobbing out a series of short, shrill moans as his second orgasm was handed to him. He clamped down on Error’s cock, earning a wheezing moan from the larger skeleton and one more weak, shallow thrust. By the time Error’s climax was coming to a close and he had buried his face in the crook of Ink’s neck, panting and allowing his tongues to loll from his mouth, Ink had no more room inside of himself, the other’s ectoplasm oozing out of his magic around Error’s cock and dripping thickly onto the larger skeleton’s clothes.

 

Ink sucked in a long breath, then let it out with a shudder, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Error’s sweat-streaked skull. “...I love you too, in case you didn’t catch that part.”

 

“I… I did…” Error whispered breathily.

 

Ink winced, eyeing the softness of their bed longingly from across the room. “Do you… do you think we could go lay down?”

 

Error waited a moment before responding. “Can I stay inside of you..?”

 

Ink bit the inside of his cheek, but put on a frown and shook his head. "No, put me down."

 

Hurt flashed in Error's eyelights, but he blinked it away and nodded slightly. "Okay..."

 

As soon as Ink felt the other monster sliding out of his still aching magic, he pulled Error back inside of himself by way of tightening his legs around his middle, and gave him a playful little slap on the cheek. "I was kidding, you idiot."

 

Error looked confused now, eyelights darting back and forth. "Uh... sorry..."

 

Ink scoffed and gave him another pat. "Yeah, yeah. Just get me on the bed already."

 

Error complied, pulling him away from the wall and keeping him steady all the way over to their bed where he lowered the both of them down, settling over Ink with a heavy breath. The smaller skeleton pulled him down into a gentle kiss, and waited for his lover to relax fully into it, then dispelled all of his magic all at once, sending Error crashing down and jamming himself into some very uncomfortable places. "Augh what the hell-! Ink!" he snapped, scrambling to sit up with a huff and allowing his magic to fizzle out as well. 

 

Ink burst out laughing, tears springing into his sockets while Error only watched him, entirely unimpressed. "Wow-" Ink gasped, "That was quite the... _dick_ move, wasn't it??"

 

Error's expression only soured further, and he crossed his arms, but Ink wasn't done. "Oh _come_ on, Error! Don't be such a _pussy_ about my taste in jokes! I know that I'm being an _ass_ , but really, could you expect anything different?"

 

Error groaned, pressing his fingers to his temples in some sort of attempt to cleanse himself of what he had just heard. He took a breath after a few moments and smiled sweetly. "No. No I couldn't."

 

Ink chuckled and then smiled when Error laid down beside him and pulled him close. He pressed a kiss to Error's shoulder, sighing in contentment, but his eyes shot open a moment later when an idea came to him. "Really, sometimes I feel like I'm _hitting a wall_ trying to make you laugh."

 

"Oh my fucking god."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to do with the 'no preference' answer about the preferred genitals, so I did both!


End file.
